


The Choices

by CassandraStarflower



Series: Knights and Guardians [2]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Gen, Short, all you need to know is that will’s related to bruce through his mother and her father, as everything i write usually is, based mostly off the cartoon, no beta we die like will's altermere, remember when luba mentioned that the oracle picked, them, this is based off of that line, very very minor crossover with batman, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: The Oracle chose Cornelia so she could guide her sister. He chose Hay Lin for a continuity of spirit.Why did he choose Will?Well…
Series: Knights and Guardians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010580
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t tag this as a crossover with Batman because he does not appear, nor is he mentioned by name. However, this is a part of the universe of Shadows and Secrets. Which is now a series! With a planned sequel! You don’t have to read Shadows and Secrets to understand this, but it would be nice.

There are many candidates, when a new set of Guardians must be chosen. Narrowing the field is difficult. 

Obviously, not everyone is born capable of wielding power. There are some who are born with the  _ potential _ to become a Guardian. Finding them is the first step. 

Then you have to find the brave ones. The ones who will stand and fight. 

From there, you pick the ones that will excel as a Guardian of one specific element. Grounded young girls are best for Earth, girls who can go with the flow work best with Water, and girls with fire, no matter how hidden, are perfect Fire Guardians. 

And of course, they must be able to get along and work together. A cohesive unit. 

Today, the Oracle was choosing new Guardians. Hoping that these girls would succeed where the last five had not. Would stay together where the last five had tragically splintered. 

The matter of the Air Guardian was simple enough for the Oracle to settle now. Yan Lin had a granddaughter, a young girl who would make an excellent Air Guardian. 

So Hay Lin was chosen. 

As for Earth, the Oracle foresaw a young girl who was the Heart of Earth, and who had an older sister, a grounded older sister with courage and confidence in spades. 

And Cornelia Hale was friends with Hay Lin. 

He looked to their other three friends now, hoping he wouldn’t need to exclude any or add any. 

Irma Lair was easily capable of going with the flow, had a temper, and was confident and brave and never backed down. A Water Guardian to the core. 

Taranee Cook had fire in her heart, and while she seemed easily frightened, the Oracle saw that she would be brave and strong, and never give in. 

But the last… 

Elyon Brown was not from Earth. She was from Meridian, and more importantly was the rightful heir to the throne of Meridian. 

So she could not be the Keeper of the Heart. 

But there was another girl. One who would soon arrive in Heatherfield, one who would slide right into place as a part of the group. 

One who had strength and cunning and who could easily become a leader, a tactician to rival Nerissa. 

Will Vandom. 

She would make an excellent Keeper of the Heart. She had relatives who had served notable positions as soldiers and generals. She had one relative who was capable of outmaneuvering armies. 

She had  _ potential _ . 

The Oracle made his final selection and prepared to contact Yan Lin through the Heart of Kandrakar. 

Yan Lin could not continue as a Guardian. She was alone, and getting on in years, no matter how youthful she was compared to some. 

The last generation of Guardians had splintered and shattered and been scattered to the winds. The Oracle dearly hoped that  _ this  _ time, he had made the right choices. 

These five girls would be needed. Desperately needed. 

There would be many battles ahead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
